Lava Wheel
__NOEDITSECTION__ Lava Wheel '(溶岩車 ''Yōgan-sha) is the Quirk of Ali Bahadur. Being the Quirk of someone who is from a family of Pro Heroes, there are other volcanic-type Quirks similar to this one, such as Volcanic Eruption and Caldera. Description Lava Wheel allows its user to generate a liter of lava and telekinetically manipulate it like a disc. Naturally, the lava will be generated as a glob, but as the user manipulates it, the lava will naturally turn into a disc. The lava itself that is generated far hotter and more viscous than typical lava, making it more destructive. The level of telekinesis that the user can manipulate the lava disc at is extremely precise and quick, being able to manipulate it by the millimeter at over fifty miles per hour. Additionally the user can render the disc stationary and let its immense heat melt anything it touches. Furthermore, the lava disc is so hot that it can cause nearby objects to catch fire and make living being faint if they are exposed to that heat for over a minute. There is no time limit to the amount of time the user can manipulate the lava disc, and the user's precision of manipulation allows the disc to move quick speeds, slow speeds, many kilometers, or just a few millimeters at the user's will. The Quirk's limit is the user's creativity as long as this creativity stays within the one liter of lava that the user can generate. For example, he user is capable of creating a disc out of lava, but they can reduce the disc's actual size to add spikes or teeth made out of lava to the rim of the disc itself. The user is also capable of extending the diameter of the disc to cover more surface area at the cost of making the disc flatter. However, the user can only summon exactly one liter of lava to manipulate as a disc; the user is absolutely unable to generate anymore. Furthermore, the user is only slightly heat-resistant, making them immune to the heatstroke caused by the lava. If the lava were to come in contact with the lava itself, they would still be severely burned. The range limit of this Quirk is limited by the user's eyes; they are capable of manipulating the disc wherever they can see. Supposedly, the user must consume greasy foods in order to be able to produce lava at all. Finally, the most important weakness is that the user must actively concentrate in order to manipulate the lava disc. If their concentration is broken, the lava disc will simply disappear. Therefore, the user cannot be doing anything else while manipulating the lava disc. This weakness can be rectified by mental exercises, though. Usage Ali uses this Quirk as his primary offense, burning and slicing anything in his path with a lava disc. He uses the lava disc to slice objects, telekinetically sharpening the edge of the disc, and burn objects, using the lava's extremely high temperatures. Usually, he wills lava-spikes to form on the disc's rim to boost the disc's cutting power. Occasionally, he increases the disc's diameter so that it can cover and burn a large area. Another unique usage of the lava disc is a shield. Lava, being a superhot, viscous fluid, it dense enough to stop most and melt any incoming object. Being made of lava, he uses this disc to illuminate dark spaces. Although the disc itself is powerful, it lacks range and area of effect, being a relatively small object that only can be manipulated within his field of vision. To accommodate for this, he is learning how to grapple in order to attack his targets alongside his lava disc. Super Moves '''Fire God Rider (火神の騎手 Pīnukan no Kishu): With the help of his Hero Costume, Ali can now touch the lava he generates. With this move, he uses the lava disc is a means of transportation, standing on top of it while manipulating the disc to carry him. This move takes immense concentration since he has to focus on both manipulating the disc and keeping balance on the disc, making him only able to fly for thirty seconds at a time. 'Forest-Burning Feast '(饗宴の森林焼け Kyōen no Shinrinyake): Ali expands the diameter of the lava disc to over twenty meters, and hollows out the center of the disc. Then, he lowers the disc on top of his target and quickly shrinks the disc's size, leaving the target to be attacked from all sides by a ring of lava. He can use this attack on multiple targets at a time. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Bahadur Family Quirks Category:YuveYu